It is important to protect software processes from having unknown late binding objects (e.g., dynamic link libraries) loaded into their address space. For example, various 32 bit versions of Microsoft Windows® such as Windows NT® include a registry key that lists dynamic link libraries (dll's) to load into a process's address space when the process is loaded into memory. In such versions of Windows®, user32.dll reads this registry key at process load time, and loads the dll's listed therein into the process's address space.
Although such functionality can be useful under some circumstances, it creates a security hole, as it allows unknown and hence possibly malicious dll's to be loaded into the address space of any process. What is needed are computer implemented methods, computer readable media and computer systems for preventing unauthorized loading of late binding code into a process. Because it can be desirable to load some late binding code (e.g., trusted dll's) into the a process's address space, computer implemented methods, computer readable media and computer systems that allow selective loading of permitted late binding code would be beneficial.